mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury Rising Fanon Wiki
Mercury Rising Fanon Wiki The Mercury Rising Fanon Wiki is a wiki that is devoted to the 1998 movie Mercury Rising and a fanon series based off the movie. Anyone is allowed to constructively edit (See Guidelines), but contributions by other fans of the movie are also greatly welcome. Disclaimer What is displayed on this wiki is merely a fanon extrapolation/continuation of 1998's Mercury Rising and does not represent the movie or original book (Simple Simon) in any official capacity. About The original movie This wiki will serve as a comprehensive database of all information and events relating to the 1998 movie Mercury Rising and its fanon universe. The original movie, Mercury Rising, was released in theaters in the spring of 1998. Directed by Harold Becker, the movie was based off Ryne Douglas Pearson's novel Simple Simon. The main premise of both the book and the movie are that an autistic savant named Simon Lynch accidentally deciphers a top-secret government code in the early summer of 1998, and as result, he is targeted by assassins of the National Security Agency (NSA), when he was deemed a potential threat to national security by Lt. Colonel Nicholas Kudrow, a top NSA official, who believed the boy could potentially be utilized by an enemy of the United States if he fell into the wrong hands. After Simon's parents, Martin and Jenny Lynch, were killed by an NSA assassin, Peter Burrell, Simon is discovered hiding in a Crawl space in his closet by FBI Special Agent Art Jeffries. Soon after, Simon was taken to a nearby hospital, and put under police guard. The NSA then called, impersonating his parents, and got him transferred to a non-secure floor of the hospital, where he became an easier target for Burrell. However, as a result of his being autistic, he felt extremely nervous about the whole situation, and managed to sneak out of his room in the pediatric ward and into another room down the hallway. Fortunately, even though Burrell searched the room the boy was hiding in, he didn't discover Simon, and Jeffries found him instead, not a minute after Burrell. A chase with Burrell in pursuit of Jeffries and the boy ended on the Kennedy Expressway near O'Hare after their getaway vehicle was hit after a brief and one-sided gunfight that narrowly missed Simon and left him an emotional wreck. The wanted pair sought refuge from the gunfire on the O'Hare Blue Line tracks of the "L" after crashing the getaway vehicle, an ambulance. This proved to be more or less a mistake when Jeffries' attention was diverted from Simon for a split second and the boy was nearly run over by an oncoming train before being tackled by Jeffries out of the train's path. After this narrow escape, the two again took refuge, this time on one of the two passing trains, where after a brief, scheduled stop, another assassin of Kudrow's, Shayes, embarked on the very same train and managed to set his sights on Simon before Jeffries killed him after a brief fistfight by throwing him in the path of another oncoming train. Within hours, they had sought refuge at Jeffries' friend and FBI A-SAC Tommy Jordan's home, where Jordan let Jeffries borrow his car and his son TJ's clothing (for Simon's use). Events of the next twenty-four hours yielded little significance to the history this incident and are of little value, but of note was the brief return of Jeffries and Simon to the boy's home where they arranged a meeting with NSA cryptographer Dean Crandell. The next day, events began to take a new and twisting turn when Jeffries asked a stranger, Stacey Siebring to watch over Simon while he met with Crandell, who was soon killed by Burrell on Michigan Avenue; with a Sun Times reporter, Roy McOwan, phoning the city's FBI office, curious as to Jeffries' whereabouts. The next day, Jeffries and Simon took their final refuge at Stacey Siebring's apartment, and Jeffries discovered that this conspiracy ran deep, that Burrell was ex-US Special Forces, falsely listed as killed in Beirut in 1982. Testimony by Emily Lang, girlfriend of Crandell's friend and co-worker Leo Pedranski - who was also killed by Burrell in his D.C. apartment - confirmed Jeffries and Tommy's suspicions about Kudrow and set the stage for their final confrontation on June 12, 1998. Late that evening, Stacey Siebring escorted Simon to the IBM Building, where Jeffries was supposed to meet them for a Witness Protection pickup for Simon, but interference from Kudrow had thrown off these plans after Jeffries had visited Kudrow in Alexandria, VA, where Kudrow lived and where Jeffries gave him an ultimatum. That either Kudrow or one of his superiors reveal the code's existance to America, as well as the events surrounding it, or Jeffries would give the Senate Oversight Committee a carbon-copy letter written by Pedranski revealing Kudrow's crimes. Kudrow chose not to follow Jeffries' ultimatum and instead chose to kill Simon himself, but his plan went awry and backfired tremendously when Burrell was killed by imploding glass and after a handfight with Jeffries, Kudrow himself attempted to drag Simon over the building's edge, but was shot and killed by Jeffries. With both Kudrow and Burrell's deaths, the threat against young Simon had finally ended, and about a week or so later, he had been accepted by foster parents who'd been told the non-classified reasons for Jeffries' protection of the boy. And last but not least, Jeffries, after many tries and failed attempts, was accepted by Simon as a trusted friend, having finally earned the timid young boy's lasting but silent trust and gratitude. ''The Series Eventually, their story continued, in the form of fanon television series. Set seven months after the events of ''Mercury Rising, Simon is again being targeted by the NSA's highly secretive and secure Zero Section, led by the ambitious Colonel Robert Donaldson, Kudrow's replacement and his second-in-command Major James Striker. Simon is also forced to contend with and confront someone from his dark past, his own brother, Peter Lynch. With the help of Jeffries, Tommy Jordan, and Stacey Siebring, Simon must avoid death again at every turn from their countless new enemies as the first season begins. ''Mercury Rising'' Main Cast - (1998) * Bruce Willis - Art Jeffries * Miko Hughes - Simon Lynch * Alec Baldwin - Nicholas Kudrow * Chi McBride - Tommy Jordan * Kim Dickens - Stacey Siebring * Robert Stanton - Dean Crandell * Bodhi Elfman - Leo Pedranski * Kevin Conway - Joe Lomax ''The Series: Seasons 1 - 3'' Main Cast - (1999-2000) * Miko Hughes - Simon Lynch * Bruce Willis - Art Jeffries * Kim Dickens - Stacey Siebring * Chi McBride - Tommy Jordan * Benji Gregory - Peter Lynch * Sam Neill - Robert Donaldson * Gary Oldman - James Striker ''Legends: Season 1'' Main Cast - (2005) * Joshua Jackson - Andrew Ridd * Dominic Scott Kay - Charlie Daniels * Alicia Coppola - Kaitlyn Flannigan * Alimi Ballard - Josh Russell * Liev Schreiber - Warren Iverson * Dale Godboldo - T.M. Fisher Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Infopage